1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a leak detection device for double-wall pipeline systems and container systems, in particular, multi-tank systems for heating oil, comprised of several individual double-wall containers or pipeline segments each provided with a control space; a leak detector which is comprised of a vacuum pump and a pressure-dependent switching device for controlling the vacuum pump; as well as an alarm device comprised of an optical and/or acoustic alarm indicator. The leak detection device is used for simultaneous and continuous monitoring of several containers or pipeline segments wherein each container or each pipeline segment has a vacuum connector for the control space and wherein in front of the vacuum connector a liquid lock is arranged.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices of the aforementioned kind are known, for example, from German patent 21 61 564. This leak detection device has a single leak detector, known in the art, comprised of a vacuum pump and a pressure-dependent switching device for controlling the vacuum pump as well as an alarm device comprised of an optical and/or acoustic alarm indicator for simultaneously and continuously monitoring several containers. The control spaces of the container are connected by at least one vacuum and measuring line and optionally a collecting main with the common control container which is connected by a vacuum line to the vacuum pump of the leak detector and by a measuring line to the pressure-dependent switching device of the leak detector. The vacuum and measuring lines have, as is known in the art, a liquid lock.
A further leak detection device is known from German patent 196 37 868 C1. This leak detection device is provided with a serial connection of the control spaces of the individual containers of the container system by: a connection of the measuring line connector and of the vacuum connector of the control spaces of two successively arranged containers by means of a connecting line; two liquid locks each mounted in the connecting lines between the control spaces of two successively arranged containers in front of the measuring connector and the vacuum connector; a connection of the vacuum connector of the control space of the first container of the container system, viewed in the vacuum flow direction of the vacuum pump of the leak detector, by means of a vacuum line with the vacuum pump of the leak detector; and a connection of the measuring line connector of the control space of the last container of the container system, viewed in the vacuum flow direction of the vacuum pump, by means of a measuring line with the pressure-dependent switching device of the leak detector; as well as a liquid lock provided in the vacuum line of the vacuum pump of the leak detector in front of the vacuum connector of the first container of the container system.
Both known leak detection devices require a relatively large number of connecting lines so that the assembly expenditure is very high. Moreover, in these leak detection devices many connectors are provided which must all be sealed; however, there is still always the risk that leaks will occur. The leak detection device according to German patent 296 37 868 C1 has moreover the disadvantage that many liquid locks are required.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a leak detection device of the aforementioned kind having, on the one hand, only a relatively small number of connecting lines and liquid locks and, on the other hand, being characterized by a significantly reduced assembly expenditure, wherein both measures contribute to a cost reduction.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved by providing: a parallel connection of the control spaces of all individual containers of the container system or the pipeline segments of the pipeline system by combining the individual vacuum lines of all individual containers or pipeline segments to a collecting main; a liquid lock arranged in the collecting main to the vacuum pump of the leak detector; a measuring line tapping the collecting main; and an arrangement of the liquid locks in front of the vacuum connector, which, in an alarm situation, prevent the penetration of heating oil from a leaking individual container or pipeline segment into the control spaces of one or several individual containers or pipeline segments that are not defective.
The leak detection device according to the invention for double-wall pipeline systems and container systems, which is characterized essentially by a parallel connection of the control spaces of all individual containers of the container system or the pipeline segments of the pipeline system by means of combining the individual vacuum lines of all individual containers or pipeline segments to a collecting main, is distinguished, in comparison to the known leak detection devices, by being able to simultaneously monitor several containers or pipeline segments with a relatively simple constructive configuration and by providing a simplified and faster assembly as well as favorable manufacturing costs.